


every day with someone new

by petalswriting



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-12-25 00:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petalswriting/pseuds/petalswriting
Summary: WIPStiles goes through boyfriends like candy; nearly every week he's seen with someone new. It bothered Derek at first, but the lack of commitment in each paramour settled him somewhat. At least, until Theo Raeken.Or:Stiles seems to be finally settling down after serial dating for so long, and Derek isn't pleased.





	every day with someone new

First, there was Marcus. Tall, dark, handsome, and incredibly boring. He only held Stiles' attention for about a week before the boy moved on. Following him was a seemingly endless line of suitors: Nick, James, Harley, Ashton, Bentley, Dalton, and Charlie (to name a few), all over the span of Stiles' rising senior year summer vacation. As it turns out, running for your life and/or fighting monster on a bi-weekly basis kinda gets you ripped as hell, and in turn makes you very popular among Beacon Hills' sparse gay population. So, needless to say, Stiles was thrilled.

Derek, however, was less enthusiastic.


End file.
